Bella's Dawn
by Bella Marius
Summary: My version of what happens after Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. I am a big fan of the Twilight series. All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

"You're WHAT?!" Bellowed Charlie.

I nervously twisted the engagement ring around my finger. It still felt so foreign to me.

"Edward and I are...engaged, Dad." I managed to mumble as I looked at my feet. I sneaked a quick peek at Edward, who was still standing near the door. He gave me a brief, half-crooked smile of encouragement, then took one long step to reach my side.

"No NO NO!!" Stammered Charlie, still obviously floored by my unexpected announcement. He moved his incredulous stare from me to my fiancé. "First you nearly allow her to get KILLED, then you leave her broken-hearted, now you want to _marry _her? Are you INSANE?!" He seethed. "You're lucky I even let you _date _her, much less marry her. Get the FUCK out of my house!" He screamed.

"DAD!" I interjected, as I wound my fingers with Edward's, willing him to stay. There was no way I could physically force him to stay, with his superhuman strength and all. That's what being a vampire did to you. "I LOVE Edward, and I am going to be with him." I breathed in, gathering my courage to continue. "I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle, to be there when I start my new life." My eyes welled with tears as I thought of the other factors of this marriage that I would never be able to tell my father.

The "new life" I spoke of was, in reality, more like death. A death I wanted, longed for, dreamed of every night. An eternal death, that would guarantee that I would never be separated from my Edward. My thought jerked back to the present as I heard my father make a coughing sound. I finally looked into his eyes, and saw the indecision there. I could tell that he was hurt by my seemingly sudden decision, but that's not something I would be able to smooth over with words. I reached out and touched his arm, which was unusual for me. I wasn't one for touching people, even my own family, normally. Vampires, on the other hand...

"Dad, please. I know you want what's best for me, and I know this is _it_. This is the only way I am going to be truly happy, please believe that!" A tear trickled down my face as I watched his agonizing fight with himself between allowing me to be happy and being a stern paternal figure. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze, which gave me comfort, as his touch always did.

"Bella...I do want you to be happy, but are you sure you know what you are doing?" Charlie seemed to be calming down, at least. The angry red had left his face, he simply looked sad now. I took a deep breath, and simply said, "Yes."

I had never been more sure of anything in my life. I had known from the day Edward rescued me in Port Angeles that I would do anything to be with him. Even if that meant giving up everything that had been my life thus far. Edward wanted me to go on being a living, breathing human. For me, however, a life without him seemed like a fate worse than death.

"So Dad, will you give me away, give me to Edward?" I whispered, tears flowing freely now.

"I...well, you've made up your mind, and I won't stand in your way. Do as you will, Isabella." Charlie's voice was resigned. "But YOU! If you dare hurt her again, I swear to God, I will fucking kill you, do you understand me?!" He glared at Edward, taking a step forward menacingly. "I promise to do everything in my power to make Bella happy, Charlie." said Edward, meeting Charlie's gaze rather defiantly.

Charlie took a step back, and breathed a heavy sigh. "You're going to be the end of me, Isabella" He mumbled as he shook his head in disbelief. "I think I am going to call it a night, if you two do not have any more unpleasant surprises to spring on an old man."

"None tonight, Dad!" I said with a smile, and stepped forward to offer a rare hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered in his ear. "Goodnight."

Charlie slowly climbed the stairs to his room, and closed the door behind him. I stood for a moment in the dim living room, unsure of what to say. I felt cold arms slip around my waist as Edward pressed his lips to my hair. "Well, that's over." he breathed, sending chills down my spine as always. "Now we just have to tell you mother."

I groaned loudly. I really, really was not looking forwarded to telling my mother I was getting married. Not only did she not think people should get married, especially not people as young as I, she was also one of the most emotional and overly dramatic people I had ever known.

"Well, I might as well get it over with." I grumbled as Edward stroked my arm gently.

I walked over to the phone and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking a bit, so it took me about three tries to get the number right. I stopped breathing as it rang on the other end. Part of me wanted to reach her voicemail, so I could leave a quick message: "Hey Mom! Edward and I are getting married! Love ya, bye!". I should have known I wouldn't have any such luck, however. My Mom's chipper voice answered after a couple rings "Hi Bella!" she chirped. "Hi Mom.." I said nervously as I fished for the words to tell her that I was engaged. Ah, what the hell, I thought. I might as well just go ahead and say it. "I've got news!" I said in the brightest voice I could muster. "I'm getting married!"

There was a pause, then a piercing shriek on the other end.

"You're WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sank into one of the mis-matched kitchen chairs, completely drained by everything that had occurred today. It had taken me nearly an hour to convince Renee that I wasn't rushing headlong into disaster by agreeing to marry Edward. She still wasn't happy about it, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

I pressed between my eyebrows with my fingers, trying to slow the many thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm me. I heard a tiny sound, and Edward was there beside me, gently stroking my hair. With a muffled sob, I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my hot cheek against his cold, hard stomach. He continued to stroke my hair, as I allowed the pent-up anxiety to drain away. I could never feel upset for very long with Edward near me.

Edward finally pulled away, as I abashedly wiped at the damp spot I had left on his normally pristine clothes. Poor Edward. I could never see how he tolerated my humanity.

He gently lifted my chin with his stone-like finger, and stared into my eyes. Edward's eyes were an ever-changing source of fascination for me. Never the same day to day, I could usually tell his mood and his level of...thirst from what shade his eyes were. Today, a deep, deep brown, almost black. _He must be hungry _I thought. I felt a little guilty that all the drama surrounding me lately had kept Edward and his family from their usual hunting trips. Edward was much happier, and much more carefree when he had fed recently. As much as I hated the thought of him being gone, I resolved to encourage him to take a hunting trip before temptation began to frustrate him.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice smooth but serious. "I have to ask, especially after tonight. Are you sure you want to go through with this? We can still be together, as we have been, without changing anything. You can go to college and live your life..I will always be near if you need me, but if you change your mind...I..I..won't stand in your way."

I jumped up quickly from the chair, ready to vehemently deny that I would ever want a life without him. Too quickly, as I lost my balance and almost fell sideways. As always, Edward's strong arms kept me from hitting the floor. In spite of the seriousness of his question, his eyes sparkled with laughter when I looked up at him sheepishly. I shook my head, disentangling myself from his arms. I walked a few steps away, then turned to face him.

"You are my life, Edward, and you always will be. The very thought of being without you, of living a life that you are not a part of, is more painful than anything I experienced tonight." I said no more, as Edward glided across the room to sweep me into his arms. His cold lips parted mine, and I breathed in the sweetness that was his essence. His kiss always made me burn, and made me weak at the same time. His strong arms supported me as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You should get some sleep, Bella." He murmured against my lips. "You've been through a lot tonight."

"Only if you will stay with me while I sleep." I whispered, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"Always, my love." he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was filtering through the window, urging my eyelids to open. I squeezed my eyes tighter, willing the sun to go away. When I first moved to Forks, all I could think about was how much I missed the sun in Arizona. Now, the sun only meant that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time outdoors with Edward when it was shining.

Slowly, consciousness won over, in spite of me willing it away. I felt strangely cold in spite of the sun warming my face. However, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. I sighed and rolled over, snuggling closer into Edward's cold arms. I opened one eye, just for a brief glimpse at his beautiful face. I let out a small gasp, enthralled as usual by how much he looked like a god, especially with the way his skin glittered magically in the sunlight. I wondered again if I would be as lovely as he when I became a vampire. I smiled to myself, reveling in the idea that now that we were engaged, it was only a matter of time before Edward would be forced to turn me.

Edward pulled me tighter, making it a little hard to breathe, and brushed his icy lips against my ear. "Good morning, my Bella." he whispered, as I relaxed in his arms. "What's on your mind this morning? You've been smiling a lot." He asked, pulling away and cradling my chin in his hand. "Oh, nothing." I smirked, looking away from his nearly-black eyes. "Now now, we are engaged, you mustn't keep secrets from me." He chided, grinning in the crooked way that always melted my heart. I still refused to meet his eyes, knowing that I could never keep anything from that penetrating stare. I tried to pull away, mumbling something about needing to brush my teeth. "Oh no you don't!" he growled playfully, entrapping me once again in a vise-like hug.

"Oh, FINE." I snapped, glaring at him. "I was wondering if I would be as gorgeous as you when you turned me, and I was hoping that you would decide to do it sooner rather than later."

"Oh, Bella," He groaned. It was his turn to look away, with an uncomfortable look on his face. "You know I am going to put off turning you as long as I can."

"I've already told you, I am not going to remain a human until I am twenty. If I must marry you first, let's do it soon, because I am tired of being clumsy, slow, always in danger Bella. I want to be an equal in your family, not something you always worry about and have to protect!"

"You know we don't mind protecting you, me especially!" Edward retorted. "I only worry because I do not want to hurt you, ever. That includes the pain that you will inevitably experience if I turn you. Bella, I can't bear the thought of watching you in so much pain!"

"We've already decided this, so stop arguing. Once we are married, and that will be SOON, you will make me yours forever. Well, that is, once we, I mean, unless you decide that there is something else we can do first." I whispered, blushing furiously.

"Bella Swan, you are a horrible tease sometimes, you know." Edward growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "If I am not mistaken, I offered you an immediate solution to your impatience yesterday, and you declined." He said with a mischievous smile on his face, as he propped himself up on his elbow.

I sighed, wishing again that things were simpler, that Edward wasn't always afraid of hurting me. What he didn't understand, was that his pain was my pain. His turmoil affected me as much as him. As I looked into his eyes, and he awaited a response or a retort to his comment, the realization finally hit me. I was his fiancee. Edward would never leave me now, he was _mine_. I never really felt that way before. I had always felt that he was a gift, but a temporary one that might disappear like the fog when the sun touched it. My eyes widened in wonder as I wrapped my mind around the concept that I was going to be his forever. Not even forever in the normal, human sense of the word, but truly _forever_.

As my breath caught in my throat, I slowly reached forward to trail my fingers along his perfect jawline.

I smiled, feeling a new boldness growing within me, dimming the ever-present fear that I might one day push Edward too far, that he might become too concerned that he would harm me and leave me again. This boldness, I resolved, I would cling to. Every time the crippling fear would grip me, I would remind myself that he would not leave now, that he could not leave. He was too old-fashioned to walk away from such a commitment.

I smiled again, leaning forward to kiss Edward's cold lips. This was something I rarely did, because I didn't want to catch him at a weak moment and force him into one of his stony silences as he struggled to control himself - in more ways than one.

I gently pressed my body to his, as I kissed him with more urgency. "Bella," he whispered against my lips, "I didn't mean..."

"Shh." I chided. "Just because we are waiting until we are married to, well, you know." I blushed again. "Doesn't mean we can't practice!"

Suddenly embarrassed, I buried my face against his chest. I felt him sigh as he stroked my hair. "Bella," he began, "You know that we might not be able to go through with it even if we try. So practicing...well...it doesn't seem plausible. At least, no more 'practicing' than we have already done."

I pushed myself away from his chest, and looked into his dark eyes. "That doesn't make any sense, Edward!" I exclaimed. "Don't you think you should get more experience being careful? Practice DOES make perfect, doesn't it?" Feeling a little foolish, but wanting to convince him of my point of view, I pressed my body to his again and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "You want it to be perfect for me, don't you?" I purred, trying to be as alluring as possible. I'm pretty sure I failed miserably, because Edward burst out laughing. Suddenly, though, he rolled me over, lifting my knees as he settled on top of me. I swear his eyes had gotten a shade darker. He looked hungry and a little dangerous. It had been quite some time since I had felt so physically vulnerable.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble, little one." Edward breathed, as he trailed his lips along my neck. He slightly opened his lips, allowing the tip of his tongue to brush my skin. I reacted suddenly, though I was trying my hardest to maintain strict control of my emotions. I arched my back, tightening my legs around his waist. It was generally at this point that Edward would push me away, fearing that he would hurt me if he continued. This time, however, he curled his arms under my back, crushing me to him as he kissed my neck from my earlobe to collarbone. He moaned softly under his breath, a barely audible sound. He parted his lips more, tasting my skin as his frigid body pressed against mine. He placed one hand behind my head as he pressed his lips to mine, slowly teasing my lower lip with his tongue.

I had never tasted anything so sweet, so intoxicating, in my life.

Slowly but surely, his kisses became less urgent, and he disentangled my arms and legs from his perfect body. He placed one more tender kiss on my trembling lips, and whispered, "Was that the kind of practice you had in mind, my love?"

"You know," I grumbled, trying to worm my way back into his arms, "Sometimes I think you really are a monster!"


End file.
